


What Happened

by fluffystwin



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperWho drabble. Dean wonders what happens to Cas in the 2014 future he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened

The Doctor stared at Dean as the man slipped out of the motel room and in to the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a soft smile, he had a feeling he knew what this late night visit was about. Dean glanced around the TARDIS, the awe was evident on his face. He tried to hide his amusement from the hunter, but it was kind of hard. He always enjoyed it when people were in awe at his baby. Dean gripped the metal railing tight as he tried to not look at the Doctor.

“Trouble sleeping?”

Dean hesitated for a moment. He had come when his brother was asleep and both the angels were gone looking for Kevin to ask a very specific question. His knuckles turned white and his palms rubbed against the cold metal. “I was wondering if you could answer a question for me.”

The Doctor smiled and leaned against the center console with his arms crossed over his chest. “What about?”

Dean refused to meet his eyes and instead continued to stare down at his hands gripping the railing tightly. “A while ago I was sent to the future by an angel named Zachariah. The future that he sent me to was one where we weren’t able to stop the Apocalypse from happening. But, what bothered me more was…was…” Dean’s eyes clamped shut as he held back what he knew to be tears. “Please tell me Cas won’t be like that in the future.”

The Doctor’s smile softened and he moved over to stand next to Dean. His hand came out and tugged Dean’s hands off the railing. “You have already changed the future by preventing the Apocalypse. Because of what you have done, that version of Castiel will never come to pass. You prevented him from becoming that version.”


End file.
